


Pursuing Happiness

by mae428



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, idk what fucking fandom to put this in
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae428/pseuds/mae428
Summary: I KNOW THE TITLE IS REALLY CLICHE IM JUST BAD AT TITLES. There was one particular *ahem* explicit picture that inspired this, as well as those pictures of our T looking all blushy and flustered at his idol's birthday dinner! Also, Kid Cudi is referred to as Scott, his given name, because yeah. Not gonna write Tim screaming out "KID!" lmao Enjoy :)





	Pursuing Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THE TITLE IS REALLY CLICHE IM JUST BAD AT TITLES. There was one particular *ahem* explicit picture that inspired this, as well as those pictures of our T looking all blushy and flustered at his idol's birthday dinner! Also, Kid Cudi is referred to as Scott, his given name, because yeah. Not gonna write Tim screaming out "KID!" lmao Enjoy :)

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Timmy looks at his phone, reading the texts over for the hundredth time. Scott, _Kid Fucking Cudi_ , just invited him to his birthday dinner.

 

> _hey tim having a bday thing tomorrow. you around? just a casual dinner with some friends_

Tim's hands shake a bit as he types out his response.

 

> _hey! did you mean to send this to someone else lol? i mean i totally want to come don't get me wrong  
>  _ _shit that came out the wrong way. i just mean like. don't feel pressured to invite me or anything?_
> 
> _YES tim that was meant for you. i’ll shoot you the details later just promise you'll come_
> 
> _yeah dude. if you want me to come, i'm there._
> 
> _how could i celebrate my birthday without lil timmy tim?!_

Timothée groans and chucks his phone onto his bed before he can reply with anything stupid. He spins around a few times, almost wearing a hole through the hotel carpet. He's in California for a few more days and he's glad for it. It's been a shit awards season so far and it's nice to be away from the cold weather in New York. Plus he doesn't think he could handle his mom's coddling after his recent losses. No, being in California for a bit is good, even if just for a week, and being invited to Scott's birthday dinner etches a permanent smile on Timmy's face.

 

* * *

 

“I don't know what to _fucking_ wear.”

“Okay, Tim? Calm down.” Pauline's voice echoes in the hotel room as Timmy digs through his suitcases. His phone is propped up on the credenza and Pauline and Saoirse watch him via FaceTime.

“He said casual, right?” Saoirse is already in France, wanting to spend a bit of vacation time there before shooting beings for _The French Dispatch_. And, lucky for her, and for Pauline he supposes, although he really doesn't want to think about that, Pauline was willing to put up with a house guest for a few weeks.

“ _Yes_ , he said casual, Sersh.” Timmy groans and pulls at his curls as he flops back and starfishes over the floor. “I have nothing to wear.”

“You're acting like a teenage girl before prom. Stop being overdramatic.”

Timothée rolls his eyes even though his sister can't see him. “What would you wear if your idol invited you to a birthday party dinner thing and every relevant person in the cultural Zeitgeist was going to be there?” He had received an email with details and, if the other recipients were anything to go by, pictures from this get together were going to blow up.

“Jeans,” Saoirse says, “definitely jeans.”

“Yeah, but you'd wear them all tight and hot with like huge heels and some low cut shirt or something and you'd look good.”

“Well, I wouldn't suggest wearing heels to a casual birthday dinner.”

“Ha-ha, very funny, Pauline.”

“I _would_ wear a lowcut shirt, though. He's pretty handsome, Tim.”

“Okay!” Timmy pops up from his spot on the floor, curls awry and cheeks flushed. “Okay, this is beyond unhelpful and I need to shower. So bye. Love you both.” He hangs up before the girls can protest and his room immediately feels too quiet. He turns on some music, just something soft and instrumental, as he goes about showering and trying to (calmly) pick out something to wear. _This isn't a big deal_ , he keeps repeating to himself, over and over until his little mantra is seared into his brain.

 

* * *

 

The dinner is fucking _awesome_. Kanye makes some off-color comments and Pete assures everyone that he's over Ariana all because of Kate Beckinsale and Kim shows him about 800 pictures of her kids and can't stop talking about her surrogate. It's clear she's crazy about her babies, and Timmy can't blame her; they're pretty fucking cute. They drink sake and eat sushi that Tim had never even heard of. Although he was sure Harper has definitely mentioned how much she loves uni. Scott even shows everyone a clip of Statistics, which has Timmy nearly sliding out of his seat and under the table in embarrassment. But Scott puts a firm hand on his shoulder and looks up at him with a soft smile. Timmy immediately feels a warmth spread through him and, even though his most embarrassing video on the internet to date is playing, Scott’s smile puts him totally at ease. He’s never laughed so much during a dinner before, and Scott’s whispered jokes against his ear definitely help.

It’s bougie as fuck, there’s no denying. Omakase at Nobu? That’ll run a huge bill. Not to mention custom Fiji water bottle holders. But Tim would be lying if he said he didn’t kind of love it.

Timmy is glad he went with his new Encré sweatshirt and jeans. It’s the perfect mix of casual and cool and he feels like he actually fits in. He cracks a few jokes that everyone laughs at and even gets to talking with Pete about a date to host SNL in the spring.

“Definitely before we break for summer, man,” Pete says as Timmy puts his number into Pete’s phone. “You’re a funny kid.”

Timmy bites his tongue, holding back his comment on how Pete is only two years his senior. “Hosting SNL would be like...a dream. I think my mom would die.”

“Hook me up as musical guest that night,” Scott says. He grabs Tim’s wrist as he goes to hand Pete back his phone. “I’m putting a note in your calendar for you so you don’t forget, dumbass.” Pete and Scott have such an easy relationship, constantly teasing one another yet Timmy can tell that their bond is pretty deep. “There,” Scott says as he passes the phone back, “put in a reminder for you to talk to Lorne on Monday. You better make this happen, Davidson.”

As they start to pull on jackets, Scott corners Tim and puts a hand on his lower back. “Hey, you wanna come back to my place for a nightcap?”

“Oh, uh…” Timmy has suddenly lost the ability to speak and he can feel his cheeks flushing. “I mean, you don’t uh...is anyone else coming?”

“Nah, thought it could just be me and my statistical gem.”

Timmy tilts his head back and groans, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his face.

Scott laughs and pats Timmy’s shoulder. “I’ve got a car waiting out front. You coming?”

Before he can change his mind, Timmy nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m coming.”

Everyone says their goodbyes and Tim slides into the big black car, watching through the tinted window as Scott gives Kim and Kanye one final hug. He opens up the group chat with Saoirse and Pauline.

 

> _just finished dinner. i’m going back to scott’s place._

He doesn’t even need to wait a second before the texts come flooding in.

 

> _OMGGG TIMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!_
> 
> _BABY BRO WHAAAAAATTTT??!!  
>  _ _Be safe! Be careful! Be safe!!!!!! Use lube!_
> 
> _pauline ew stop please!_
> 
> _HAVE FUNNNNNNNN :)_

The car door opens and Scott slides in. As soon as it’s closed again, the car is off, rolling smoothly down dimly lit Malibu streets.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Timmy says softly, glancing over at Scott. His head is back against the headrest and he’s watching Tim with a small smile.

“You’re welcome, man. Couldn’t have a birthday without my number one fan, huh?”

Timmy groans and hangs his head, trying to hide his face behind his curls and his hood. “Don’t -”

“It’s cool, man. Really.” Scott laughs and slouches a little in the seat.

“You know, that picture of us from 2014 was my phone background for like...an embarrassingly long time.”

Scott hums and, out of the corner of his eye, Tim can see him inching his hand a bit closer to where Timmy’s is resting on the middle seat. He hooks their pinkies together and Timothée’s breath hitches. Luckily, they’re only two more minutes from Scott’s place, so the silence in the car is not too prolonged.

They hop out, after Scott tips and thanks his driver, and Tim follows behind Scott as he lets them into the Malibu beach house. Timmy’s eyes are wide as he takes in the place: modern and crisp but still homey. There are personal photos on nearly every surface, a grand piano overlooking the ocean as well as a large collection of guitars. The furniture is all in hues of blue and grey and white with a few little accent colors. Timothée makes himself at home on the couch while Scott goes about pouring them each a drink.

“Happy birthday, man,” Tim says once he has the glass in his hand. He raises it in a toast once Scott sits down. They clink their glasses together and both take a sip, and Timmy can feel Scott’s eyes on him the entire time. “This is good shit,” Tim comments, looking down at the whiskey in his glass. He usually prefers coke with his whiskey, but when it’s this smooth, just an ice cube will do.

“You appreciate the finer things, don’t you, Tim?” Scott reaches out to tug at the lapel of his Alexander McQueen jacket.

Tim blushes and shrugs. “I guess. I’ve always liked fashion, I just never had my own money to buy all this stuff.”

“Mmh, but now you do.”

Tim nods, curls flopping a bit. He’s never really been shy around Scott, but then he remembers that he’s never _really_ been one on one with him. Sure they’ve talked for hours at various parties, but that’s usually with thumping music and dim lights and crowds of people around them. Now it’s just him and Scott, facing each other on a soft blue couch, and all Timmy can hear is his own heart beating out of sync with the crash of the waves against the shore. Scott puts his own glass down and then plucks Timmy’s out of his hand, placing it next to his own on the coffee table. “Shouldn’t you get a coaster or -”

Before Tim can finish that thought, Scott is leaning forward and nudging Timmy’s chin back with his nose. Timothée goes willingly, exposing the long column of his neck. Scott gently eases his jacket and sweatshirt aside as he starts to trail gentle kisses up Timmy’s neck to his ear. “I’ve wanted to do this since the GQ party,” he admits, his voice low and soft. It makes Timmy shiver and he reaches out to grab at Scott’s velvet zip up.

“Why didn’t you?” Timmy asks, already breathless.

“Didn’t want to take advantage of you.” Tim can feel Scott smirk against his neck. “I also didn’t have you all to myself.”

Timmy brings his head down so that they can press their foreheads and noses together. They stay there for a moment, breathing each other in. Tim loves Scott’s eyes, how deep and dark they are. He could look at them forever. But then Scott is closing the gap between them and Timmy’s own eyes slip shut. Scott’s lips are warm and plush and his beard tickles Timmy’s chin. It’s soft for just a minute or so before Scott is wrapping strong hands around Tim’s waist and pulling him up.

Timmy laughs as he’s practically hauled into Scott’s lap and he removes his jacket before settling himself. “Are you sure?” he asks, suddenly feeling a bit insecure as Scott sneaks his hands under the hem of Timmy’s sweatshirt. He wouldn’t be Kid Cudi’s biggest fan if he hadn’t seen pictures of him shirtless. He knows there’s a six-pack ( _C’mon, Chalamet, who are you kidding? It’s an eight-pack._ ) under that shirt.

“Tim,” Scott says pulling his fingers away to instead frame Timmy’s face with his hands. “Timmy, if I wasn’t sure, you wouldn’t be on my lap right now.” He leans in for another kiss and they stay like that until all the tension has drained out of Timmy’s shoulders. “Although, I’d much rather we move this to the bedroom.”

Tim follows Scott up the stairs, their fingers intertwined as Scott leads the way to the last room on the right. It's simply gorgeous. The bed is big and luxurious and there are floor to ceiling windows overlooking the ocean. Timmy stands planted on the spot as Scott goes about turning on and then dimming the lights.

“This okay?” he asks, coming up behind Timmy and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Tim nods and leans his head back against Scott's shoulder. “Yes,” he whispers, threading his fingers through Scott's. “More than okay.”

It's another second before Scott is deftly freeing Timmy of his clothes. First, his sweatshirt, then his teeshirt, then Scott’s hands are at the button of his jeans. Timmy’s breath hitches and he’s slowly turned around so that they’re facing each other again.

“You just tell me if you’re not feeling it.”

Tim laughs and presses his hips forward, happy to feel that Scott is also half hard in his pants. “I’m definitely _feeling_ it,” he says, looking up at Scott from under his lashes. He knows that look drives people crazy and if Scott’s ensuing kiss is anything to go by, Tim is not wrong about that.

Scott shimmies out of his jacket and shirt while they kiss, only breaking away for a second to lift his shirt over his head. It’s barely a moment until Tim’s fingers are trailing over Scott’s chest, feeling up hard planes of muscle. It’s then a battle to get to the bed, a mess of limbs as they divest each other of the last articles of clothing before falling onto crisp and cool sheets. Tim lets out a soft _oof_ as Scott tumbles down on top of them and he immediately breaks out into a fit of giggles.

Oh _shit_ , he’s fucking _giggling_ as Kid _fucking_ Cudi is kissing his neck.

“Ticklish?” Scott breathes, ever so gently raking his fingers up Timmy’s sides.

Tim gasps and shivers, trying hard not to squirm away from the light touch. “N-No.”

“I think that’s up for debate.” Scott doesn’t follow through on his veiled threats, though, just makes his way down Timmy’s body with kisses until he stops at the barely-there trail of hair from his navel. “Your skin is perfect,” Scott whispers between licks and bites.

“You’re one to talk,” Tim snorts, running his palms over the coarse, yet still soft hair at the top of Scott’s head. “You’ve got perfect skin and perfect teeth and perfect - Ah!”

Just then, Scott wraps his lips around the head of Timmy’s cock and he’s pretty sure he’s never felt something so good. Tim has to blink up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking, very briefly, that this is another one of his wet dreams and he’ll soon wake up in his hotel bed the morning before the party. _Ah well,_ he thinks, _even if it is a dream, at least I’m getting something out of it. Or maybe I’m a prophet._

Scott works Tim with his tongue for a few moments before letting go with a soft pop and then nipping at the inside of Timmy’s thighs. Tim yelps and _yep, definitely not a dream_ as Scott gently spreads his legs and licks over his perineum and down to his hole.

“God, that fucking _mouth_.”

Scott laughs as he licks Timmy open, reducing him to a trembling mess of whimpers in minutes flat. When he pulls away, Tim almost complains, but then Scott is reaching for lube and coating his fingers.

“Was hoping I’d get you back here tonight,” he says as he nudges Tim’s legs apart again and presses two slick fingers against his hole. “Are you clean, Timmy?”

Timothée nods, eyes closed in preparation for Scott’s fingers.

“Tim, eyes on me.” At that request, Timmy’s eyes flutter open and he looks up at Scott, kneeling above him in all his naked glory. “Are you clean? I just got tested two weeks ago and my results are in my bedside table. Happy to use a condom but,” he slides two fingers in and Timmy cries out, “I’d rather feel you like this.”

“I’m clean,” Timmy manages. “I’m clean, just got tested like a month ago. _Fuck_ , Scott.”

As two fingers are worked inside of him, Timmy looks up at Scott, who is looking down at his fingers with utmost concentration. His breath hitches and he has a moment of _how the fuck did I get here?_ Scott is fucking flawless. Hard muscles, perfect teeth, soft skin, big cock. Whereas Timmy is lanky and skinny and has his _slightly fucked only if you look close enough_ teeth and his scarred skin.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Scott says. Tim looks up to find that Scott is now looking at him with a soft smile. Scott moves so that they can kiss again and Tim gets totally swept up in Scott’s supple lips. Before he knows it, he’s taking three of Scott’s fingers and he’s soon left empty as Scott lubes up his cock.

“Do you - is this how you want me?”

Scott chuckles. “Just like this. You wanna put a pillow under your back?” Timmy nods and does so, and Scott waits until Tim has settled comfortably before he lifts Timmy’s legs so that they’re wrapped around his waist.

Scott positions himself at Timmy’s hole, using one hand to hold his cock in place and supporting himself on the other, just hovering over Timmy. He pushes forward, just breaching Timmy with the tip of his cock. Tim gasps and closes his eyes tight, his hands coming up to grab at Scott’s shoulders.

“This...this isn’t your first time, right?” Scott suddenly sounds apprehensive and Timmy grins.

“No. Armie.”

Scott laughs and pushes forward just a little more. “That makes sense.” As Scott presses his hips forward more, Timmy hisses and arches his back, trying not to flinch away. “That’s it, Tim. I’m gonna go nice and slow, I promise.”

Timmy nods but keeps his eyes closed, glad that Scott isn’t pushing in all in one go. He’s fucking _huge_. Bigger than Armie and he didn’t even know that was possible. “Ah, ow, fuck.”

“Hey, Tim, I got you. Slow, remember?”

Timmy nods and looks up to see Scott smiling down at him, all brilliantly straight and white teeth, and Timmy takes in a deep breath. It takes a few minutes before Scott finally bottoms out, but the sound that comes out of him has Tim’s hole fluttering and his cock, having lost a bit of interest as Scott breached him, is now hard and leaking precum against his stomach.

“Are you...is that…?”

“Yeah,” Scott bites out, hanging his head and taking a few steadying breaths. “You’re takin’ it all, Tim.”

Timmy reaches between them, brushing his fingers over the spot where he’s stretched around Scott’s cock. “Fuck.” Scott’s pubic hair is brushing the back of his hand, his own brushing his palm, his fingers grazing both his hole and Scott’s cock at the same time.

“Feel okay?”

“Yeah, just -” Tim swallows and tries to force himself to relax his hole, as well as his shoulders. “Just gimme a sec.”

“Whenever you’re ready, Timmy.” Scott fills the time Timmy needs to adjust with soft kisses over his collarbones and neck. He’s almost hesitant to say that he’s ready because he loves the way Scott kisses him.

“ ‘m ready,” Tim finally says, moving his head to the side so that he can kiss Scott properly. He makes an appreciative little sound as he starts to thrust into Timmy, pulling back only a little bit before sliding back in.

Timothée gasps against Scott’s lips as he starts to move. He can feel _every_ inch of Scott’s cock moving in and out of him and he’s sure that he’s died and gone to heaven.

“Still feeling good, Tim?” Scott asks as he moves. He pushes up onto his fists which are shoved down into the pillows on either side of Timmy’s head.

“Really fucking good,” Tim assures. His head is spinning with how _good_ it feels. He makes a frustrated little sound, wishing he could come up with a better word than _good_ to describe this. The combination of Scott’s body and Scott’s personality and his _obsession_ with Scott for, like, ten fucking years, has Tim’s cock throbbing.

“So wet,” Scott teases as he brings a hand between them.

“No, don’t -” Tim starts as Scott wraps a hand around him.

“Why not, Timmy?” Scott asks with a smirk as he begins moving his hand. “You gonna cum for me?”

Timmy nods, his face flushed bright red. He’s sure he looks a mess with his curls all frizzed out over the pillows. “Don’t - Too fast. I- I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Scott grunts out as he picks up the pace a bit. “That’s exactly what I want from you.”

“Oh my God.” Timmy’s voice has reached a bit of a fever pitch and he keeps letting out these little sounds as Scott fucks into him, moving his hand in perfect time with his hips. Soon enough, Scott is pounding into him. The only sounds in the room are Scott’s balls slapping against his ass and Timmy’s lewd moans. A girl he’d hooked up with in high school once told him that he sounded like a porn star when he tried to talk dirty in bed. She was correct, of course, considering all he did as a teenager was watch corny straight porn. But once he had more opportunities to jack off when he was left alone in the apartment, he found his own voice, and everyone he’d ever been with always complimented him on his pretty sounds. Scott was no exception, of course, and he kept murmuring little words of praise against Timmy’s ear.

“ ‘m close,” Tim gasped as Scott thrust in hard, simultaneously swiping his thumb over the head of Timmy's cock. “Oh my God, I’m so fucking close.” His balls drew up and his fingers and toes started tingling, telltale signs of his orgasm. He closed his eyes tight, arched his back, and threw his head back against the pillows, rolling into Scott’s thrusts.

“Come on, Timmy. Give it to me. Cum for me, baby.”

Timmy shakes and trembles and practically cries as he cums, letting go of every ounce of disappointment and fatigue and stress that he’s been holding onto since the start of the _Beautiful Boy_ press tour. He shoots hard over his stomach and it’s only a few more thrusts until Scott is filling him up, letting out soft grunts into Timmy’s neck.

Once they both stop shaking, Scott makes a big show of swiping a finger through the mess on Timmy’s stomach. He smirks and they make eye contact, Tim’s breath hitching as Scott smears the mess over his skin. He pulls out and rolls over, still a bit out of breath.

“God, you’re one in a zillion, Lil Timmy T.” He can hear the smile in Scott’s voice and he can’t keep the huge, goofy grin off his own face.

Timmy laughs and kicks at Scott’s legs under the sheets. “Happy Birthday, asshole.”

When Scott hobbles off to the bathroom for a towel, Timmy makes quick work of grabbing his phone. He ignores the fifty - _Fifty? Where do the girls have the time?_ \- texts from Pauline and Saoirse for now, just sending them a new message.

 

> _i’m alive. i think? idk anymore honestly. might have died in scott’s bed. ttyl._

Timmy turns off the vibrations on his phone just as a text comes through and he tosses it onto the floor as Scott comes back in with a damp cloth.

“You didn’t just book an Uber, did you?” he asks, tossing the washcloth to Timmy. It lands with a _splat_ on his stomach and he uses the wet corner to clean himself off before moving it between his legs. “Because it’d be _very_ rude of you to leave me here alone on my birthday.

“It’s way past midnight,” Timmy says, making a big show of pushing himself up off the pillows. He has no intention of leaving though, not yet. Especially not when Scott launches himself onto the bed, testing to see if Timmy isn’t as ticklish as he claims.

**Author's Note:**

> The end got kinda corny?? But yeah, just meant to be a fun birthday hookup :)


End file.
